Gaurdian Angel
by missaheartbeat
Summary: AU OOC: They look after each other since childhood. But things change dramatically after there is a loss. Edward gets a place in Chelsea FC, Bella gets a scholarship at a London university, Alice follows Bella. But what happens. First 4 chapters in past
1. Reflections

**Has any one ever read 'angel' by katie price, yes I did say katie price. Its actually quite good, better than I expected. Anyway its basically about a girl stuck in a hoodie and then she gets spotted, by a model agency gets into modelling gets famous and then things go downhill. I need to re-read it because its like nearly 2 years since I read it. **

**Also, inspired by red jumpsuit apparatus- gaurdian angel and maybe secondhand serenade, but I cant think what song**

**Well anyway, this fanfic is going to be loosely based on that idea. Its for the winner of my mini pole, which was bella being a singer and edward being a footballer. I really wanted him to be a rugby player, because they are way more macho, but they don't get paid as much as they should, so I will stick with the footballer idea.**

**So lets straighten out a few things....let me get some thoughts together that you should know before I start writing.**

**Emmett is bella's older brother, who has looked after her since their parents died.**

**Emmett plays professional rugby (yay, a rugby player, did play a bit of football) for newcastle falcons, which is a real team.**

**Edward, emmet, alice and bella all went to school together**

**alice and edward are brother and sister**

**and alice and bella are best of friends and they moved down to london, to develop their careers.**

**Edward plays football in london, maybe for chelsea and I think jasper will be a team mate.**

**Those are my thoughts so far, don't worry the rest of my stories will be updated soon, my head is just buzzing with this idea so far.**

**But I wanted to start off with some reflections on that past...**

********************* ** Playground Drama – Young Bella** *************************

"Give us the ball back, Jane" I shouted across the playground.

I just kicked it at Alice, but she was too busy with her hair and didn't manage to kick it back. Instead, it flew right passed her and into the beastly hands of Jane.

Me and Alice had been best friends since, well I don't remember. Our brother ave been friends since they started school, and then we played at each other houses, basically since we were four at least.

"No, you kicked at me." she spat back at me.

I ran up to her, she was a little taller than me, but easily snappable if I had to.

"I kicked it at Alice, not you." I pointed over to Alice, who was walking over to me.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." Jane sneered at me, walking off with the ball.

"No it's not!" and I lunged for the hair in her ponytail and pulled her to the floor.

"Ow, your hurting," she screeched, dropping the ball which rolled over to Alice's feet and gripping her head.

A pair of hands pulled me off the floor, while another pair pulled my hands out of Jane's greasy locks.

I struggled around but hell these arms around me were strong. I was getting pulled to the edge of the playground. Alice was walking over ball in hands, with her brother Edward, talking to her. Her face was getting increasingly worried.

"Emmett, get the hell off me. You can't find my arguments all the time for me." I struggled in my brothers hold, I should have known he would be watching my every move.

He sat me on the bench, at the side and sat himself at the other side.

"Bella, you can't just fight someone over a ball."

"She started it, she stole it from me."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean you can pounce on her, you should have come to me."

"Emmett, you leave in the summer and go to big school. Your not going to be here to fight for me."

Alice came to sit next to me with the ball. I could see Jane in the distance, making a fuzz at the teacher on duty about her hair and me.

"I know, but it's less than three years without me, and its only at school, ill see you at home and on the weekends. Just don't go pulling any more hair, or fighting, because I don't think mum and dad would be too happy."

I looked up to him, "Your not going to tell them are you? Dad, will kill me won't he?"

"No, I won't just know more pulling hair, right squirt?"

"Thanks em," I hugged him around his shoulders.

"Come on Bella, Street cred? No hugging the bro, right?"

"Emmett, I don't think you have ever had street cred until Bella came along." Edward laughed.

"Shut it Cullen, or I will set her on you," Emmett lent over and slapped on the chest.

********************* The Saddest Day.... ever – Teenage Bella ********************

As me and Alice, neared my house, I got increasingly freaked out. A police car was parked outside on the kerb, with Emmett's Jeep in the drive. Dad, has never come home with a police car before either him or mum takes our car and they pick each other up. My parents car wasn't in the drive yet, although Esme and Carlisle (Alice's parents) were at home, they had high powered jobs, an hour away so they were never usually home.

"Alice, why are your parents home?" I asked, did she know why they were here?

"I don't know, dad should be at the hospital, he didn't start till 3 this afternoon."

We stopped at the bottom of my drive between the jeep and the police car.

"I'll go and see my parents, see what is happening," Alice started walking onto the next house.

I grabbed her small hand, "No, come in with me please. I might be overreacting, but please. I'm sure they are in there, there looks to be a few people in my house." I pointed up to the window.

I could see Edward lent, back to the window and someone with his arm round him, I just hoped it wasn't Tanya. She made my stomach turn, whenever she was around. It was all, 'oh, eddiepoo', it made me gag just thinking of her.

"Sure, come on I'm starved." She pulled me up the drive, my legs not wanting to move.

She opened the door and dropped her bag to the floor, pulling off her shoes, while I closed the door and did the same in reverse.

"I just can't..." Emmett sighed from the living room.

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"No, it should be me but..."

I moved round the hall to the living room and stood in the doorway.

"Tell me what?"

Everyone looked up to me with solemn faces.

The two police officers, who I recognised from the station, (one was dads boss), Esme, Carlisle and Edward. Emmett didn't look up from his hands.

It looked like I had just told everyone, I was pregnant or that I was turning lesbian, except no-one had a slight smile. Eyes, were red raw and twinkled.

Alice flittered in, through the space between me and the door frame, not saying a word and sat in the seat next to emmett, not moving.

"What as happened, you look like you have seen a ghost."

I asked again, jokily. Thinking someone would snap out of their trance.

Edward cringed in his position at the window, turning to look out of it. Emmett let out a low moan, from his position on the sofa.

I looked around at everyone individually, and they either stared back at me, or over to my brother.

"Em? What has happened tell me ple...ase.." I pleaded my voice breaking at the end.

"Bella, I think you need to sit down." Esme came up to me, holding onto my shoulders.

"Esme, what has happened where are mum and dad," I asked, my legs felt like jelly, and I couldn't move them.

She looked between me and Emmett, and then over to Carlisle. Obviously looking for some help.

"Bella...they have been kil.."

"no, this is a joke. They are going to walk, through that door in a minute." I hoped.

"No Bella...they're not coming through the door. There gone."

My knees buckled underneath me and the flood gates opened.

Minutes passed, hours maybe. I thought I was never going to stop. People tried to move me, so many times, but I refused to move. Someone, eventually moved to switch on a light in the darkened room.

"Alice, go home to bed. Edward, take Bella upstairs."

I watched a shadow come towards me, in the corner of my eyes and then strong arms picked me up. One arm around my back and another underneath my knees.

"Edward take me back," I croaked as we ascended up the stairs.

"You need to sleep Bella, and Emmett needs to talk some things through." I replied in a saddened voice.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, but things will be sorted out. They always do."

I was placed on my bed and the covers wrapped around me.

I instantly felt cold and alone.

"Edward, stay with me. Please?"

He hesitated in the doorway, not knowing which way to go.

"At least until I fall asleep."

The covers got pulled back and the bed sank at my other side. The warmness returned around me and the arms held around my waist, tightly.

* * *

working on the next chapter


	2. Lets Pull Each Other Out Of The Shit

**Still reflecting....**

**I have never been to a funeral before (thank you), this is just what I read from a website.**

*********** **Have You Ever Cried So Much, That It hurts - Teenage Bella** ***********

I watched Alice, leave her house next door, dressed in a little black dress and a large winter coat, from my window in my room. I had taken to sitting here, over the past week, Emmett had decided that we should put the house up to be rented out, as he lived at university a lot of the time, he had another year to go and then he would figure out what to do with it.

I was moving next door, Esme and Carlisle offered to look after me. I was looking forward to it, the house had been lonely, with just me and Emmett. But I was also scared, I didn't want the house to be ruined, lose its character, lose all the smells we had. But the house couldn't stay abandoned.

Emmett was getting a room too, but he is usually at university, so he would only be around at weekends. Although, he mentioned that he might move back. We lived in the same street except our house had three bedrooms, including a box room. But, somehow next door, Alice had five bedrooms, I think Esme did some alterations, when I was young, but who knew.

It was a cold November afternoon, but that would never usually make her cover up. She rummaged around in her small clutch, probably trying to find some lipstick. She walked along the path and then stopped at our drive, and looked up at the house and then to my window.

She waved cheerily up at me, trying to make me feel a little happier about today, which only made me want to cry even more. She waited another minute, until Edward walked by her side, putting his arm round her shoulder and they walked up to the house together.

I wiped a tear away and chucked some more clothes into a box from where I was sat. I was just moving next door, but we had a lot of things to pack up.

"Bella, we have to go soon and your not even dressed." Alice said from the door.

"Alice, I can't." I sighed, flopping onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for another round of tears.

I think everyone had now, realised that whatever they said to me, I was going to cry.

I woke up, the 'next' day to find Edward had been swapped to Emmett. He looked beyond rough, even in 12 hours.

He opened his eyes and tried to smile, but that soon turned into us both crying. In the end, Alice and Edward found us together, after neither of us showed up to got to college or university. In the end, we ended up at some roadside cafe, eating greasy chips.

"what the hell, do I wear? I'm not meant to be going to my parents funeral at seventeen. I'm too young, and everything looks crap... and old.... and mum should be here to tell me what to wear, because I don't know."

I shook with the tears again covering my face with my hands and rolling over on the bed. All the relatives, coming over to go to the funeral, set me of at least twice, seeing my grandparent cry... hurt me. They thought the same as me, my parents should still be here.

"Emmett, Edward, help here please." Alice shouted down the stairs, alice wasn't the best at comforting me. She always felt guilty, that it was her fault and then ended up crying herself.

"What's up Alice," as if Edward had to ask. She must have just pointed at me, as she started to order Emmett about, trying to get me to pack more stuff. Edward pulled me into another warm hug on my bed.

We were meant to be out in the next two days, so that the new family could move in. Alice assigned herself, to planning on how we were moving over. Esme hadn't really been over that much, she was close with my mum, so I guess that whenever she cam over now, she expected my mum to be in the kitchen.

But she never was, not even for me.

Over the past week, me and Edward had got closer. Not in a boy meets girl, kind of way... unfortunately. He was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it, but he was Alice's big brother, Emmett's best friend and with bitch-face, Tanya (well, they were last week, but I'm sure she said she wanted a break, when she found out he was always with me). He's probably seen me naked, when I was younger, splashing in a paddling pool. Which would be a major turn-off and now, I am crying my eyes out, both of us laid out on my bed. In a non-sexual hug, the shame.

Edward was the only one I had told about the letter I had got this yesterday. I applied really early for a Dance and Music Degree in London, thinking I would never get a chance. But, yesterday I got a letter asking if I would be willing to travel down for an interview and scholarship audition. They only give out 2 or 3 dance scholarships a year, and my personal statement and my grades had impressed them. I had my clumsy moments in real life, but when I was dancing, singing with music, it was another world, a different Bella. People didn't believe I could be so clumsy, but dance.

"Come on Bella, just two more days." He whispered at me, his breathe made me open my eyes .. extra minty and he smelled close. He was close, 3 inches away from me. "Then you can cry all you want, just get through the funeral, then moving over to our house. The we can sit and cry. Group cry?"

"No, Edward. No group cry, not now. We need to get Bella ready." Alice snapped at him and then forcing herself between our bodies.

"Right Edward, suit on." She snapped her fingers in his face, and he moved off the bed, "Dad, just brought it over, go change. Bella, I got an outfit out for you, lets get you dressed, I will fix your make-up and make it through this day. Then we will get things sorted out here, then we can do Edward's weird Group cry thing, I swear I am not related to him."

She hopped back of the bed, and pulled me up by the hands, and motioned to the outfit on hung up on my wardrobe door.

I moved over and took it down.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch."

I moved over to my mp3 player sitting in the docking station, flicking it on.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
_

..blasted out of the speakers.

"Hell, Bella. This music is depressing."

"yeah well, I am depressed. Its sounds so silent around here, what else am I supposed to listen too."

I dressed as Alice tried to figure, what I should do with my hair and make-up. Finally, settling with something simple.

/////////////////////////////////

**Emmett**

"How is Bella doing?" Someone asked for what was the hundredth time, no-one was really that bothered about me in the family. It was all Bella, I felt like standing on a chair and shouting.

"Erm, not too well. We are hoping that, when we move she might settle down. But whatever we say she just starts crying. Esme, finds it hard to be around here at the moment, because she feels like she's going to cry and Alice hasn't got a clue what to do." I replied with the long answer, the shorter one was, 'bad' and then I would walk away.

"Well, if you need any help, with anything Emmett. Just ask."

Sure, that's what they all said, but if I asked them would they really do it. They only say it so I feel better, so I know that I can speak to them. But, would they really help out?

Alice and Edward floated through the door. Somehow, Edward managed to squeeze in with only jeans and a t-shirt, so maybe Alice told him to prepare for some tears. Alice hugged me quickly and asked how where things.

"She hasn't been down, since our grandparents came."

"I'll go see her."

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem," and she set off up the stairs, greeting family members she knew.

God sisters, you either love or you hate them. Why did I end up with the emotional one?

Edward stayed by my side, "How are you doing mate?" He asked putting his arm round me and pulling me on to the sofa. I hadn't sat down at all today.

"You know your the first person, to ask how I am. I'm shit, dude. I'm trying to keep happy, but every thought just makes me sad."

"How's Bella, this afternoon then?"

He cared for my sister to no end, like she was his sister too. But sometimes, I though he cared way too much. Like in a relationship type way, don't get me wrong, Edward would be great for her, he's kind and patient. But, right now. I think she needs, someone her own age. Someone that will be there for her when, he goes away.

He hasn't told anyone yet, but he has a trial for Chelsea Football Club and his coach thinks he's got a fairly good chance. But Chelsea means London, which means that he will be over four hundred miles from here and me probably.

"Emmett, Edward, help here please." Alice shouted down the stairs, all the adults in the room, looked at me. As if they were saying, 'that bad.'

"Edward, its like taking fucking baby steps, she has a good moment, when she can get through a conversation and then another were she bursts out crying, and the persona she talks to hasn't said anything." I answered walking up the stairs.

Edward entered first, "What's up Alice?" I knew the answer without looking in the room.

Bella was having a moment again.

Alice didn't now what to do, because she starts to cry as Renee was a mum to all of us like Esme is. I just can't hold myself, because I get angry because they are gone and left me with everything. Carlisle is holding the fort downstairs, mingling and making sure everything is good, Esme is trying to pull herself together for the funeral and getting rooms ready for us.

So, that kind of only left Edward.

Alice pointed to Bella, who was laid face down on her bed, and then went back to pulling draws open looking for clothes.

Edward laid next to her, rolled her over to face him and wiped some tears away. Then started talking quietly to her, while Alice threw some boxes at me, to move into my parents room, where all the packed boxes where being kept. For a short-arse, she was bossy.

Edward came out again, when I started to pack some of my own stuff up.

"Hey, can I just get dressed here, quickly."

"Yeah, sure."

Then the music started up, Nickleback had been on so much lately. I mean, yeah the songs are catchy and have good base. But, some she just listened to over and over again.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And all I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

"Is she good now?" I finally decided to ask, over my shoulder.

"I don't know em, maybe after all this she might...adjust. She got a letter you know this yesterday?"

"Did she, she hasn't told me. What for?"

"Kingston University."

"Which is?"

"In London. I think you'll have to talk to Bella about it."

"What fucking Bella now, is there anyone going to be left up here next year?"

"Em, talk to your sister," He moved to pass through the door, I stopped him, "After the funeral."

////////////////////////////////////////////

**Bella**

"Bella, we have to go. Everyone's waiting for us." Edward said from the doorway, I was the only one left in the house, back in my window, watching the world go by. Thinking about things. I was going to have to tell Em about the letter and things, he was going to be mad, I knew it already. He was already screwed up about something, but wouldn't tell.

"Sure," I pulled myself back off the window seat, picking up my clutch bag and coat of the bed. "Ems, going to be mad isn't he?" I asked as I walked over to the door, Edward put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards the stairs. "About the letter and Kingston."

"I think he has a lot to think about, things are changing so fast."

The ride was silent to the church, in fact no-one spoke for a good hour or two. I followed the coffin to the church, loads of people had turned up. People where even stood outside, watching us all walk in.

'I am the resurrection and the life,' says the Lord. 'Those who believe in me, even though they die, will live, and everyone who lives and believes in me will never die.'

We followed into the church and sat on the cool pews. My new family fit onto one pew leaving the others for the 'old family', Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, me and Emmett. Edward was practically holding me up.

Carlisle stood up after the vicar said a bit, and cleared his throat.

"To a Mother, a Father; a brother, a sister; a son, a daughter; a neighbour and to best friends. You will be dearly missed by all those who are a witness to today and anyone you have ever be in contact with, I'm sure they are having a moment for you or are here in spirit."

He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, and looked down at all five of us, trying to steady his thoughts and emotions.

"I first met Charlie and Renee, twenty-two years ago, when we moved next door. They first to come visit us, make us welcome, ask us around for dinner and help us out when ever we needed it. We were there at each of are children's births and then too each and everyone of the numerous birthday parties, we had to endure....."

That started me off, and then Esme and Alice. God, I'm such an emotional div. I didn't really hear that much, after that I was so focused in trying to stop crying.

"...again, you will be missed, by your friends, family, son and daughter. Emmett, Bella..."

That caught my attention, did it mean I had to look up. I strained my head up and looked through my blurring, stinging vision.

"...your parents will be proud of you what ever, you decide to do in the end. They were proud of you on you, when you left secondary school and onto college, starting a new part of your life. They were proud of you Emmett, when you chose to go to university and they will be of your choice, to stay and carry on with rugby professionally. Bella, whatever you choose to do next year, whether you stay at college, find a job or go on to university too."

"Just as we are proud of our family, we will support you in every way possible, we will stand by you when you need us, and treat you as our own, as Charlie and Renee would have done for us. You two have been an inspiration, to have coped so well, over the past week. Even if you don't think you are. "

I tried to swallow back the tears, and smile up at him.

"Thank you." I whispered, not knowing if anyone would actually here me. Emmett squeezed my hand.

While I started to cry even more, the arm which was permanently around me now, pulled me closer and pulled me off the seat when we had to go out into the graveyard. Emmett, me, Edward and Alice, walked out together holding each other up, not splitting up for anyone in our way, they moved for us, which was quite warming.

Carlisle and Esme followed close behind together, arm in arm. I think it was still hard for Esme, even now seeing her. She hadn't really spoken much to me since the night, and hadn't said anything today. It was Emmett, Edward and Carlisle, who spoke to me about moving.

We stood around the graveyard, Emmett still on my left and Edward on the right, until he left and was quickly replaced with a warm, soft, comforting (not like Edward's was nothing like this) hand. I looked up, to my right to see Esme looking down at me trying to force a sad smile on her face, but I could see it was hurting her the smile, some how.

I let go of Emmett's hand, who now had his other arm around Edward, while Carlisle was stood next to Alice and I wrapped my arms around Esme, and buried my face into her side.

It was our own little family, no-one wanted to butt into us, disturb us. I didn't think it was rude, it was their way of supporting us, in a way. They saw that we were all hurting and trying to pull each other up, out of the shit.

**I actually was about to cry, when I was writing Carlisle's speech and the funeral part. It made me think of the ones I never got to see or know about. God, I'm a loser.**


	3. Dancing In The Moonlight

**I plan maybe one or two more chapter in the past like this, and then I will get on two the real stuff. I have started writing a new chapter for the Devil Wears Gucci, but I need a bit more inspiration and I hoping this will give me something.**

**I also realised maybe Bella should be eighteen now (birthday being in September and all that) . Ooops I changed the doc. On my laptop, but now I have to change the last chapter somehow.**

**************************** Dancing In The Moonlight ****************************

Bella

We had moved into the house next door, a couple of days ago. While the new family moved in yesterday, we all went round to welcome them, but didn't stick around for too long, it was a bit weird.

We were all sat around the dinner table talking about random things, there was two things certain about this meal. One, we all knew that Edward had something to say; two, everyone also knew I had something to say. But who was going to be first.

"So, Bella any plans for the summer, or after?" Edward asked me.

I was confused, it was November and he was asking about the summer? I looked over to him on my left, and he winked at me. He was letting me speak first, that either meant mine wasn't as drastic as his, or he wanted me to start so his didn't seem as bad.

I cleared my throat, so people looked up and took notice, "I got a letter from a university in London, they want me to got down for an audition for a Scholarship for a Dance and Music Joint Honours Degree. "

"That's amazing Bella, I'm really proud of you," Esme gasped running round and hugging me.

"Yes, it is Bella, that's great news." Carlisle backed, Edward knew already so, I just had to wait for Alice and Emmett.

I looked at at both of them at the other side of the table, both looked tense and Alice looked like she would cry.

"It's only an audition, it's not like they are giving me a place for definite." I reassured them and Alice brightened up a little. "Think of the shopping you can do, when we go down for my audition, Alice? London, Oxford Street, Camden Market?" I said smiling at her, knowing the locations would loosen her up.

"Awesome, Bella and you want me to come down with you for the audition? Is that okay mum?"

"Actually, I want all of you to come with me if you will? You might not all be able to come to the audition, but I want you all to come with me and look around."

"Of course, Bella. That's a wonderful idea." Esme said from behind me, still hugging me.

"Emmett?"

He finally looked up at me, with sad eyes.

"Think of the girls, you will see at the audition Emmett. In there skinny leotards and doing all their stretches, including the ones you don't like seeing me do." He knew the ones I meant, the splits, the back stretches. He didn't like me doing them, but he loved to watch other lasses doing them.

He smiled at that, but I could tell there was something else. He was hesitant, to say anything at all.

"Sure, Well Done Bella. Edward, maybe you should say your piece now?" He asked looking over at Edward. I think Emmett saying that meant that it could have repercussions on what I said.

He took a deep breathe,"A scout came to my last game, from Chelsea Football Club...and asked if I would go....down there...after university to train with the squad. Then, I might be signed for the summer."

Now, that wasn't something I wasn't expecting. He was good at football, respected in the team, and the girls loved him of course, which indicated he was good with his...balls.

I could feel him look around at each other and then his eyes fell on me. Why me? Alice or his parents should be first at least, I was just a new addition to the family. Alice went from chirpy with my news to morbid with Edwards. Carlisle and Esme didn't say anything, I guess they thought Edward was going to be a teacher and stay in the north of the country for life.

He broke the silence again, "Coach, says I have a really good chance. He said he had never seen a scout so enthusiastic about a player."

"Edward, that's great news. Wow, a real footballer." I jumped up from my seat and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Oh, such soft skin, and he smelt so good, but I couldn't stick around there for long.

I stacked some of the plates which where empty in front of us. Still no-one else had spoken.

"Its only to train in the summer, so I might be back home in August. Here Bella, I'll help you." He collected some plates himself, and followed me into the kitchen.

"Well that didn't go as well, as I wanted." He replied, putting the plates in the dishwasher.

"Maybe, because yours is more set in stone. Mine, is just an audition at the moment. There is probably at least fifty after my place." I passed him a few plates, "But you, you have been asked to go down and train for like two months at least. What is Emmett and Alice going to do? Me? And your parents? With you not being here for most of the summer?"

"But you _are_ happy for me though?"

I bit my lip, and thought for a moment, so many thing flew through me head.

Yes, I was, its was just that no Edward to brighten up a dull day. No one else plays instruments, like me and Edward do. He relaxes me, encourages me and makes my day. He didn't know it, but for the past couple of weeks he was the one who was holding me together. Emmett and Alice were happy to drag me out of bed, and do random things with me. But, both of them would not make an Edward.

"Yes, I am and I'm sure everyone else is. It's just a shock, and I'm sure everyone will miss you, as its the summer and we all can't do Edward type stuff with you, because you will be in London."

I passed him the last plate, before he answered, "Edward type stuff?"

"You know, We play the instruments, listen to music and watch cheesy films, you and Emmett do boys stuff and sports. Alice probably gets her kick out of buying you clothes and taking the piss out of you with Tanya. It's obvious that your parents just like having you around because, even without me being here, you fill the house with music."

"Me and Tanya, are no more I swear." He answered tilting his head to the side. "I'll ring everyday?"

"You can't play football over the phone? Why are you telling me this anyway? You should be telling the others."

He turned back around, walking slowly back into the dining room, probably waiting for me to go first, but instead I walked behind and chose to push him through the door first, so I was not the first and just to touch his firm back.

Yes, somehow is back felt good.

We sat back down and waited for someone to brake the silence.

"Edward, me and your mother are proud of you. It was just a shock, so soon and through the holidays, the house is going to be so quite. Bella is going to be on overtime playing music." Carlisle spoke up after what felt like hours.

"Edward, man. I'll miss you maybe you can pass on some footy tips to Bella or Alice, because summer will suck." Emmett replied sadly.

"We'll see or maybe we can teach you a bit of the piano?" Edward asked.

"No, I don't think so, he broke my piano in half. Emmett is not getting his hands on the piano." I scoffed, "Is it okay if I leave the table, have things to work on, now everyone knows about the audition."

"Of course, you didn't have to ask, Bella."

"Thanks, tea was lovely by the way." I left everyone else at the table, I had a recital coming up at college for Christmas, the piece would also probably be taken to my audition and wanted to work on a routine for the audition, so I could perfect it over the next couple of months.

I ran upstairs, grabbing my mp3 player and all the papers I needed and the back down to the piano. It was a gorgeous sleek black piano, with white ivory keys, it was a dream to play on. I set the music on the stand and my dance papers on the top so I could alter any if a idea cam to mind.

I started playing some classics, to get myself in the right mood and to draw some ideas from. I had already decided that I wanted the piece to start of soft and to get more dramatic and tense as it when on. It would pretty much reflect what had happened over the past few months, the highs and lows. So with that inspiration I think it would make it stronger, and I wouldn't be forcing myself to write something that I didn't appreciate.

The same was going to go with my dance choreography.

I got so focused in playing all the pieces I knew, that I didn't notice Edward hovering to the side of the piano.

"I have never heard you play that before?" He concluded as I finished one piece and started another fluidly.

"What? Chopin's Nocturne, until Emmett broke my piano I used to play it a lot, then I only had chance to at college. But now, your piano is having its own workout."

Ed laughed. "Yes, I guess it is. What's with the major music outrage?" He asked sitting on the cream sofa to the side of the piano.

"To release my frustration, and I also wanted to maybe get some inspiration for my recital piece."

"Something that starts of all happy-go-lucky, which increases in tempo, pace and everything as it goes on. I want it to reflect my current situation, in life."

"Do you think others will understand it, I mean the recital is meant to be a celebration."

"For me I could mean one thing, for another it could mean something totally different."

"What's your routine, going to be like then?"

I stopped playing.

"What's this, 'lets antagonise Bella?'" I asked, smiling.

"No, not at all I'm just interested Emmett and Alice are not going to talk music with me are they? Anyway, no-one will talk to me with being forced too."

"Hmm, they'll come round. I'm sure." I started to play a an instrumental version of unfaithful, "I playing with a few songs in my head, I think I'm going to have a play around later tonight."

I glanced over, to see him raise his eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that, it totally works. To know that someone isn't watching you as you plan it out, so they don't judge you and they can't try to change the routine for you."

"No, I understand you, but why later tonight? And where, we have a big house, but you can't really dance around without bumping into something."

"Later tonight, because everyone will be asleep. Either in the garden or on the drive. Garden probably because cars pass the drive all the time."

"Do you think it's really safe?"

"What me dancing in the garden, alone? No, probably not. But I used to do it all the time, why are you worried what might happen to me?" I moved my fingers over the keys faster, "Edward, do you want to come out and watch me? Just in-case, its not safe, in the garden."

"If i'm allowed?"

"I think I can make an exception, as your not trained in the right department, so your really not that qualified to make any judgements or alterations."

"Thanks"

"Just don't tell, Alice. Or she'll be forcing herself out too, I can only cope with one cullen."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Both me and Edward went to bed early, and four hours later I crept up to his room, paying special attention when I passed Emmett's room, which is next door to Edwards.

I opened the door, to a pitch black room and tiptoed in.

"Edward?" I whispered, silence. I knew there was a small desk lamp somewhere on his desk, in front of the door. I just had to find it.

I felt along the wall with my hands, but totally forget about the desk, and walked right into one of the legs.

"Ow fuck," I cursed in a whisper and jumped around a little in my t-shirt and pants.

Another desk lamp flicked on near the bed, and Edward sat up while I was still hopping around the room.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked pulling the covers back, and jumping out of his bed in some boxers.

"I was going to try and put that stupid light on," I pointed to the one on the desk, "but I kicked the leg of the desk."

"Shh, you don't want to wake Emmett do you? What's he going to think, with you in my room at.." he looked over to the blinking clock next to his bed, "...12.30pm, can we just go back to bed, Bella please."

"You can if you want, but I'm going to practice." I stopped hopping, and put my foot down.

"Give us your foot, lets see if its okay." I lifted my leg up again.

"Well, its still feels as if it's attached, so that's a start, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Doesn't this hurt you putting your leg up like this," edward asked pulling it up further, and feeling around my toes.

"no, I'm a dancer Edward. I do the splits, its part of the job description."

He let go of my foot, nodding.

"Get dressed into something ...erm warmer and be outside in five." I said motioning to his body, which I didn't want to look at too much, or I would end up staring for ages.

I quickly tiptoed back down the hall, down the stairs and back to my room. Threw on some trousers, another t-shirt, a snug hoodie, trainers and some gloves.

Armed with my mp3 player, ear plugs and the warm clothes, I stood in the middle of the ground listening to the song over and over again. Moving a little in parts with my arms and legs.

Edward never made a sound just read whichever book he was reading and looked over the cover when I did something energetic.

**I want to personally thank youtube, as I don't listen to classical music. No, I did not just pick random songs, I put a little thought into it.**

**I'm adding urls of the music I picked out and also some images of the settings.**

**I think the next chapter will be a lot longer as it will have the dance in**


	4. All I ever Wanted

**I have been really excited to write this chapter and overall it is the longest chapter I have ever written in my fanfiction life, and I kind of personally like longer chapters when I read fanfic. Like the ex factor, now they are some meaty chapters.**

**I really hope you like it, please please review guys.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Daddy's Little Cannibal, who will be missed. ;(**

**I have added some links onto my profile that will be useful while, reading this chapter, especially Embers by just jack- man I love that song right now. Listen to it and then maybe the dance I tried to write out should be easier to imagine, seen as I am not personally going to dance fore everyone. **

**All links for music and things should be on my profile.**

**This is the last chapter of the past, I can't wait to write the next couple. I already have ideas buzzing around my head..**

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Bella**

"Are you going to tell me, what to look out for in your audition?" Alice probed me as we walked round the campus together. Esme and Carlisle had gone off shopping and were hoping to sneak in to see my performances.

Edward and Emmett were following around with my bag, commenting on the sports facilities of the university and Emmett generally pulling it down. We stopped outside some accommodation, in a queue to go in. Emmett wolf-whistled behind me, so I turned round to give him an evil glare and see the poor girl which was obviously his next target.

"What? she was..hot." He replied pointing to a tall blond which had passed.

I leaned back to see her face and who she was with, instantly recognising her.

"What the blonde? Rosalie Hale. You have no chance." I choked out.

"You know her?"

"Hell yeah, Edward knows who she is, she is the best violinist in... like the country."

"Yep, she is amazing. Was a special guest at some recital we were in. But I don't ..think.. you went, were you washing your hair or something?" Edward replied backing me up. "Totally, out of your league, dude. She told me she wanted to go to Oxford and daddy's like a millionaire."

"Not your type, Edward?" Emmett asked trying to see if there was any competition.

"No, too high maintenance like Alice and I'm getting put off with blondes and strawberry blondes, they expect too much."

"What the hell, your way too picky, Edward. If you like a girl, go for her."

"And you think she's into you?"

"Guess we can ask her now." I nodded behind Emmett, to Rosalie coming our way.

"Hey guys, what are you doing down here in London, Edward was it you who wolf-whistled?" She was mainly talking to me and Edward.

"Nah, it was Emmett, can't control his mouth sometimes." Edward choked next to Emmett who now looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"I have a scholarship audition, for the Music and Dance program."

"That's great, I'm sure you'll get in. Between you and me, I know they have been secretly waiting for you to come down here."

"Yeah, right. Do you have an audition?" Please don't say you have one, I will be dead meat against you.

"No, I have already been accepted, I'm supporting my friend Angela in the audition with a few others, but I'm also here, because they just wanted me to come in and scare a few of you lot off. Don't worry your safe, trust me." She smiled warmly to me.

"I thought you wanted to go to Oxford?" Edward asked.

"I did last year, but I didn't really like it. I dropped out after a few months, so I worked for my dad. This time daddy wanted me closer to home, so I don't drop out or anything. Plus, I can walk to his offices." Emmett creased up laughing when she said daddy.

Rosalie turned round to Emmett smacking him with her blonde hair and looked him up and down.

"Sorry, my brother is a bit idiotic. He doesn't want me to come down here, so he's trying to annoy everyone."

"Hmm," She turned back to me and Alice, "Are you Edward's sister then? You look a lot like him, ooh, I love your jeans, are they diesel?"

"Yep, Edward's sister, Bella's partner in crime." She smacked the top of her jeans, "Unfortunately, my jeans aren't diesel. I cheap version though."

"I love them still," Rosalie commented again, bending down to see the stitching.

"Okay, Rosalie this just looks weird. You that close to my sister's crotch, people are going to start staring."

"Whatever Edward. Emmett just wishes this was him."

We all burst out laughing, Emmett looked pissed off. Never had a girl embarrassed him this much, this way.

"So are your parents here, Rose?"

"God, no. Dad would have a fit, if he saw what I was dancing. Mum went shopping...." She looked back over to someone in her group who was shouting at her. "Sorry guys, I have to go, but I'll see in the auditions."

We carried on going round the university and then were led into the performance halls.

Alice and I followed the tour guide backstage while the boys sat down in the stalls.

We sat down in the girls locker-room on some benches, surrounded by other girls rushing around in swishy dresses.

"Okay, Alice. Lets see this baby." I squealed.

"I swear this will knock them dead." She said pulling out a small amount of material out of the bag, and holding out in font of her. "What do you think?"

"Shit, Alice why don't you just make me go out in a plastic bag?"

"..Because I think a bag, would be too small. Edward and Esme helped pick it out, they said it would look amazing, with the piano and the backdrop."

Four tall girls walked passed with an electric cello and violins, wearing what looked like navy blue bags that I had just been talking about.

I looked them up and down and noticed one to be Rosalie, who just saw me in the corner of her eye.

She spun round, and bending down to give me a hug. Which I was a little surprised about.

"Girls, meet Bella Swan, one of the best piano players and dancers I know.."

"No, I'm not that good," I said shaking me head.

"I think you are, anyway we have to get on the stage. But this is Angela," pointing out a tanned girl next to her wearing glasses, "who is after another scholarship, only for music though, and Lauren and Jessica, but they aren't going to be coming here."

All three waved at me, and then made their excuses to go to the stage.

"They were sweet, well Angela and Rosalie, the other to were bitches." Alice commented as they left.

"Eh, they hardly said anything, how can you tell that."

"I can see it in their eyes." I shook my head at her, she was a nutter sometimes. But usually right, with what she thought about people.

Alice passed me the dress, I stood up and started to strip down. I squeezed into the dress and then was passed some shoes. Well I say shoes, more like stilts.

"What the fuck are these, do you want me to fall off the stage or trip over something." I screamed out over some wailing, attempt to be an opera singer.

"S T F U, they will look amazing with your dress." She forced them on to my feet and got me to stand up.

The girl came into the room, who had just been singing bawling her eyes out, and the audience started to applaud in the hall.

"She was shit anyway, I could do better." Alice whispered over to me.

"Come on lets see Rosalie," I pulled Alice up, tottered over to the stage door and looked out on to the stage.

It was true the girls looked amazing, I could see Emmett in the crowd, his mouth open, large enough to catch incoming flies. Edward was too his side, and so me and Alice. He smiled and waved at the too of his, his mouth hung open but only when he saw what I was wearing.

Angela stood in the middle of the stage and the other three stood at the far side of the stage. She nodded to the other girls, and the cello player started up with a low beat and then the other ones started up.

As the music started to progress and build up, more mouths started open. Even without the other three, Angela was really good. Which actually made me nervous.

"Alice, have you thought, what your going to do if I do come here?" I whispered.

"A little, I want to come with your here. Be your right hand...woman. Maybe see if I can apply for somewhere here, get an intern-ship or a job."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, bells. You and my brother will be down here. Who knows what you'll get up to with him." She winked at me, and smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"He fucking adores you Bella. I'm going to sit down, Good luck." She kissed my cheek and skipped off.

I carried on listening to the music, feeling sicker by the second.

I felt a warm hand on my bar shoulder, I turned round to see Edward. Alice had replaced him in the audience. I pulled him further backstage, so not to be in the way.

"Hi."

"How are your feeling?"

"I'm shitting myself listening to Angela."

"Your on next, right?"

I nodded, how the hell was I going to calm down.

"Just think of it as any other performance, we have done before. Except Emmett's here and he is not going to give a toss, what it sounds like. My parents are here, Alice is there and I'm here."

I started to object but he held up his hand.

"Bella your parents are watching," he moved his hand to my chest, "They are in here, and they love every minute of your performances."

"Yeh, think?"

"Sure, silly Bella."

He flung his arms around me, nearly knocking my of my feet and squeezing the air out of me.

Lately he was being overly weird, like really close to me, more than ever. Maybe it was just with the whole emotional thing I had been going through. But, every time he got to touch me, he took it and savoured it.

"Shit edward, let go of me..your strong."

"Excuse me, Miss Bella Swan your on next. Would you like to go on the stage." Someone asked taping me on the shoulder.

"Sure," I looked back at Edward, "Thanks Edward, for everything. Over the last few days, I have been thinking that Emmett is not going to realise that I will leave him someday, that I'm not is little sister anymore, who needs a minder. I'm never going to see my parents alive again, your family is like my family now. I have now learnt to move on and make a thing for myself."

"So your going to play your heart out?"

"I sure am." I smiled at him, and another emotion took over me.

I leant over to him, I was just bellow eye level even with the heels. I pulled his head towards me and smashed my lips onto his. They were warm and fit perfectly to mine. I wanted to carry on, but people would be waiting. I pulled away, to see Edward's shocked face and smiled again.

The audience applauded as Angela finished and left the stage and then I was called on.

"Miss Bella Swan?"

I walked steadily on to the stage, into the middle.

"What will you be playing today, Miss Swan?"

"It's my own composition," I answered confidently.

"And what has inspired this composition?"

I took a deep breathe, this was going to be hard to explain, "My parents were recently killed, and this composition conveys my emotions leading up to it and throughout the aftermath. It is dedicated to the five people, who are with me today, who helped pull me through the.. the situation."

"Okay, Thank you."

**Edward**

I had been watching Bella practise for the past 3 months whether she knew it or not.

I listened to her playing her music while I was in my room, the piano echoed all through the house and even though the music, she played was ...morbid, and sad. It sound really good, my parents loved that she was playing music again, none of us had heard her play in a while as she practised at college.

Watching her dancing was different, I never heard the music she was listening too, and I don't think I ever saw the full piece when she practised around the home.

So, I was excited as the rest of the family, to listen and watch, her performance.

But my emotion toward Bella had changed a lot recently, hanging out with her in November, when her parents left brought us closer and the watching her practise connected us even more. Bella had grown up a lot, and grown on me.

But she was still Emmett's little sister and Alice's Best friend. The way she just kissed me made my feelings stronger, and now I was just getting confused. I walked back to my seat, my parents had snuk in and Alice was sat down.

Bella walked onto the stage, as Rosalie and the others left.

"Alice what the fuck is my sister wearing?" Emmett's eyes bulged out of his head.

"It's called a dress, Emmett. It wasn't _just_ me who picked it out, Esme and Edward picked a few options out."

"Oh did they, did you think to ask me?"

"No Emmett, because you would have her in trousers and a baggy jumper. We need to show off her gorgeous legs and her boobs. What do you say, Edward." Alice punched me in the side.

"Hmm."

"...composition conveys my emotions leading up to it and throughout the aftermath. It is dedicated to the five people, who are with me today, who helped pull me through the.. the situation." Bella stated from the stage, the lecturers nodded from their seats.

"Okay, Thank you."

"Oh, she didn't have too." My mother gasped from her seat.

Bella sat down at the piano which was now in the centre of the stage, wiggled her feet about a little before resting them on the foot peddles and scaled her fingers in the air (as her ritual before resting them on the keys.)

People had started to hold their breathe in the audience around me including my parents.

Her fingers flowed over the keys, like someone touch typing on a computer. Her fingers touched the keys light and then started to slow down and getting darker after a minute, obviously getting to the part where her parents died. Then she stopped for a second and picked up again, with soft tones.

I looked over to my mum, who was wiping her eyes already, Carlisle was holding her hand. I already could feel parts of my heart melt away, even to me as strong as I can be sometimes. Alice was just smiling all the time, not showing how she felt, and Emmett sat there with his hand over his mouth.

The music began to pick up again, I looked round to some of the audience and they were all either wiping there eyes or smiling too.

Bella carried on playing, and then started to quieten down until her playing was like a whisper and stopped.

The lecturers at the front nodded to each other, while the audience clapped. All five of us stood up and clapped closely followed by the rest of the audience, as she walked off the stage.

Esme and Carlisle pushed passed us and rushed backstage followed by emmett. Either going to complain about the dress, or congratulate on how awesome she played (as he had never heard her live before).

Another singer came on and started wailing again.

Alice leant over to me as we sat back down, "So, what happened backstage then?"

"How do you mean?"

"Did Bella say anything to you?"

"She said, that she has been thinking, Emmett is not going to accept the fact that she is growing up, she will never see her parents again. We are her new family now, and she was going to kick ass here."

"That all?"

"yes, what more did you expect?" Did she know that Bella was going to kiss me?"

"No, should we go and see when bella's up for dancing. This singer is giving me ear-ache."

"Me too."

**Bella**

"That was awesome Bella," Rosalie met me off the stage and pulled me into the locker rooms, before I could be accosted by anyone else.

"Seriously?" I wasn't that convinced, I swear I messed up a little.

"Yeah, people were actually crying."

"What crying it was that bad?"

"No.." Rosalie got cut off by Emmett barging into me and lifting me off the floor.

"Emmett, put me down please. You don't want to hurt me, I still have to dance."

"Sure squirt but, that was amazing. The parentals are welling up out there." He put me back down on the floor.

"Oh Bella, that was...it was...gorgeous, unreal...indescribable." Esme pulled me into a hug and then Carlisle came round and hugged the two of us. "The most emotional, beautiful thing I have heard in a while... I can't speak." She wafted her face.

Alice pulled herself into the middle of the group hug and squeezed my hand, while Edward came behind and hugged me round the waist which was a surprise to me and Alice.

"Gorgeous," Edward whispered into my ear, not really knowing how I'm supposed to process that.

"Okay, quit with the hugging thing. There is still the fact that Bella might as well have gone out there in her pants."

"Oh Shut the fuck up, Emmett. What have I told you?" Alice scolded.

I got pulled out of the hug and in front of Emmett. Rosalie was leaning against the locker watching and Edward sat next too Emmett.

Alice smacked my legs.

"Ow," I complained.

"She has freaking long pins," She turned me around and then smacked my arse, "A great arse," I got turned around, and pointed at my chest "...and great boobs, Emmett. Get over yourself, your _little_ sister is not that little anymore.

"Have you stopped feeling me up, Alice?" I asked.

Alice ignored me and looked at Rosalie, "what do you say Rosalie?"

who was in an equally skimpy navy blue dress.

"I agree with Alice, I mean Bella has it. She should flaunt it." Emmett looked like he could kill us all, but what did he know. He was only a guy.

That discussion was soon over and then I had to get ready to dance. Although this time, I sent everyone to go and watch Rosalie, for Emmett to really see a girl dancing.

She told me earlier that she was dancing to Eric Prdyz, which could only mean one song.

**Edward**

Again, I was nervous for bella. None of us knew what her dance was like or what she was going to wear, she simply sent us all to come and watch some of the other dancers and Rosalie. Especially Rose, apparently Emmett definitely had to watch Rose. I had a feeling what Bella meant, when she said Emmett should definitely watch rose.

Rose walked onto the stage in a black leotard, with fluorescent pink leg warmers, belt and head band and carrying a roll up yoga mat.

"Oh my god, she is not." Alice whispered over to me

"Oh yes she is." Emmett cried as the music kicked in, starting up with a heavy techno beat.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bella stood in the middle of the stage, with her eyes closed waiting for the music to start.

A fast instrument started up and bella started moving.

She moved her body, to the side as she stood on her toes and leant to one side and then stretched up and to the opposite side.

Soft clapping started up in the music and Bella bobbed her head as her arms and legs moved simultaneously and randomly.

She stretched out again and then sank down to here knees as the singing started. She moved in to the splits, which got an 'ohh' from the audience, moved her leg back to meet the other one rolled up onto the tops of her shoulders.

_The facts and the figures,  
They Overwhelm and stifle,  
everything that you thought you knew.  
_

She rolled back into the splits and moved the opposite leg and faced the other side and rolled up onto her shoulders again.

_  
The facts and the figures,  
They Overwhelm and stifle,  
from the very first breath you drew._

She rolled back into the splits and moved the opposite leg and faced the other side and rolled up onto her shoulders again. From there she rolled up, up over her head and stood back up.

_  
The facts and the figures,  
They Overwhelm and stifle,  
and the petty decisions that you think make a difference._

She stood one leg and and spinned vertically round still on on foot_  
_

_  
So tiny that they blow away like dust._

_They Overwhelm and stifle,  
and the petty decisions that you think make a difference. _

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

It was so hard to describe what she did while on the stage, it was different to the other dancer we watched, Bella's was more contemporary, to the fake representations of ballet. Which had obviously be pre-fed to them by some teacher.

As she finished once again, everyone stood up and applauded. Me and alice took of backstage to meet her from her final audition.

She saw us as we walked through the door, ran up to me jumping up, wrapping her legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

"How awesome was it?" She screamed at my ear and Alice behind me.

"Mum's crying again and Emmett hasn't quite got over what he saw Rosalie do." Alice replied.

"Yeah I think he might be sat in that seat a while, until he calms down." I muffled through Bella's hair, even after prancing around the stage it smelt gorgeous, I could smell it all night.

She jumped down from me, hugged Alice, then grabbed a towel and the clothes she had been wearing before.

"I can't believe it, the composition went okay I think I slipped up a few times. But the dance, I tried to make it simple and effective, and it rocked! People actually like it."

Rosalie came up to us holding a towel, "Guys, some of us are going clubbing tonight, will you be able to come?"

Bella and Alice looked up at me, knowing my parents would allow them to if I went with them too.

"Yeah go on, but we are getting the train early in the morning, you know."

"Great, we meet you in your hotel lobby. Make sure you get Emmett to come, have a lot more moves to show him."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I still didn't understand why girls took so long to get ready. After the auditions, we all went shopping. Esme and Carlisle took off together while the four of us wondered around the shops. Bella was now as energetic as Alice, we tried on clothes which we would never wear in a million years and forced us in to shops we would never go in.

Emmett looked like he was at home, when we wondered into the various bra areas of shops which featured huge images of women, just wearing there underwear, covering whole walls.

We finished off the afternoon, by meeting up at a Chinese restaurant. Never before had we laughed so much in a while.

Now both me and Emmett were sat on my sisters bed while the two of them raced in and out of the bathroom. They went in, in one dress, coming out in another and then came back out again, in the first dress. Hair was straightened, curled and then straightened again. Until they both finally came out.

Alice wearing a short polka dot dress which looked more like something she would sleep in and Bella wore a tight fitting black and silver dress, a bit like the one earlier she wore for her composition.

Despite the fact I was slightly pissed with what Alice was wearing, she was my little sister and I was looking at Alice like Emmett looked at Bella earlier. Bella was hot, I couldn't care less that she was Emmett's little sister and Alice's best friend.

"Fuck Alice, should we all just go to bed, 'cos you look like that's where your going."

"Get a grip, Edward." She snapped.

"Now you know how it feels, for your sister to be dressed to..kill." Emmett smirked at me and Alice, forgetting what Bella was wearing.

"Guys can we just go, please. I have been waiting for tonight for so long." Bella sighed moving towards the door.

"Don't let me get started on you, sis." Emmett snapped.

Both girls looked horrified at the two of us.

"Fuck the both of you, you always have to spoil things." Bella hissed at us, if we were somewhere else she would have shouted I swear. She flung open the door walking out, followed by Alice, who simply shook her head.

"Man now she is going to be pissed at me all night!"

"I started it off?" I replied.

"Well, yeah you did," we walked out of the room locking it behind us, and down the corridor into an empty lift, "I just... since mum and dad, well you know. I feel that I should be protecting her more, watching her every move, making sure she doesn't trip. Edward I cannot lose my sister, she is my only real family now. You know what I mean?"

"Sure, anyone would feel that. I think your just watching a bit too closely, being over-protective. I tell you what, swap sister's tonight. I'll look out for Bella, you keep an eye on Alice. It will give us all a break from each other."

"Great Idea Ed, because loves to piss me off too."

We stepped out of the lift into the lobby.

"Yeah, well don't react because then you will have no-one to look after." I replied as we walked over to the sofa's, where Bella was stood. She moved to the side as she saw us.

"Well hello, Miss Hale," Emmett whispered under his breathe.

"Remember, your also meant to be watching Alice, not just Rosalie." I reminded him as we approached them. Bella and alice were both stood up next to, another blonde and a brunette.

"Are we off then?" Emmett asked, casually snaking his arm around Rosalie (the blonde) who raised her eyebrow, as I stood near Bella. We were about the same height now, with the killer shoes Alice once again forced her into. The other girl was angela from earlier on.

"Sorry, your not going to make a scene are you? Don't you think Rosalie might get a bit cold or something, with what she is wearing?" Bella hissed at us again.

All four looked at me and Emmett, obviously they knew what had just happened.

Emmett stuttered a little, seen as he was the one who had the whole dress-y thing anyway.

He moved his arm, to check her out. "Well I guess, she's a little under-dressed. But..."

"Oh save your breathe, shit bag. Lets go."

We all moved towards the revolving doors and out onto the street. The area we were in was inner-city London, so it wasn't really that far to walk. Rosalie strolled out in front, probably testing out Emmett, who instantly wrapped himself around her as they walked.

Alice and Angela settle in the middle probably in some major discussion about shoes, leaving me and Bella at the back.

"Your not going to piss me off tonight, are you?" She asked.

"Why? Do I ever?"

"That little stunt you pulled in the hotel room didn't help matters. Did It?"

"No, but it was too Alice. Who actually does look like she's wearing a nightie." I looked over to Bella, who smirked.

"Yeah, when she put it on I did ask her what else she was thinking of wearing. That _dress,_ isn't really my cup of tea. What do you think to what I'm wearing?"

I looked up and down her properly for the first time tonight, without getting shouted out.

"Very nice." I nodded, not wanting to be too eager.

"So, your not going to tell me I'm not wearing enough."

"I can't judge you can I? I'm not your brother, boyfriend," though I wouldn't mind if it wasn't weird, "cousin or anything. Just the guy next door."

"So, as the guy, next door...?"

"I think you look... gorgeous. Okay, and by the way I'm kinda looking out for you tonight. Emmett is watching Alice."

She sighed loudly, so I could hear, "Great so if its not my brother-"

"Seriously, I'm not going to piss you off. Just if you want me I'm going to be around."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I sat at the bar, stuck. I was done dancing, watching Emmett and Rosalie making out, drinking and whatever else I should be doing. Bella, alice and angela were dancing, apparently not satisfied with the quality of men in london. It was one in the morning, I was tired, I took to counting the amount of bottles and glasses were on the shelves behind the bar.

Three girls brushed passed me, to the bar.

"Six shots of tequila," one shouted.

"No, no only four. I wanna go back now." I looked over to see the familiar girls. Bella, alice and Angela. Bella looked tired while the others, were obviously just getting started.

"Five, Just have one Bella, please?"

"Fine, whatever"

"Bella?" I touched her arm, she lifted her head up to be smiling slightly, with droopy eyes.

I turned on the stool to face her, as she put her palms above my knees.

"Edward, take me back please. I'm tired and the guys are all drunk and ...ugly." She turned in disgust, as one moved passed checking her out.

"Bella, your shot." Angela shouted over her head.

She turned round, picked up the small glass, lifted it to her lips, threw her head back, emptying the glass and then slammed it on the bar.

"Please."

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Alice, are you two all right, together. Emmett's somewhere here." I motioned around the dark club.

"Yeah, we'll wait for them two to peel off each other." She nodded, smiling.

I jumped down from the stool, grabbing Bella sweaty palm.

"Should we go try and tell Emmett, we are off?" I asked her as we moved through the crowds.

"Your my _guardian_, Edward?" She replied cheekily.

"Your right, lets get out of here." I pulled her quicker out of the club onto the cool street.

We wondered in the direction of the hotel, not really that eager to get there anymore. She shivered a little as we walked hand in hand. Just as friends, I swear.

"Come here, Bella," I pulled her closer to me and hung my arm round her shoulder.

"Edward, are you excited for Chelsea?"

"I am, but I'm nervous about what will happen while I'm away. How much trouble Emmett's going to get into-"

"I don't think you need to worry that much. As you have seen today, we all look out for each other, although some look out more than others."

"Are you excited for the London, Bella?" I asked her.

"I don't know if I'm coming here yet, do I?"

"I think you had your place before you came down for the audition."

"Hmm, your not going to dis-own use are you? You know if you do get in the team, make it big." She asked after a long pause, she had obviously been thinking about the question for long enough.

"Yeah, like that's easy enough. Alice wants to move down to London too, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she might have mentioned it earlier today." We entered the hotel and into a waiting lift.

As the lift door closed and we started moving up the floors, I pulled her to face me.

"You know that you are the hardest person to forget right? The hardest person to piss off, to break apart, but the person easiest to love."

Her eyes twinkled and her breath hitched up.

I took her face in my hands and brought her lips to mine, just as she had earlier in the day. I wanted more, I missed the feeling of her soft lips on mine.

She pushed her small hands into my hair and pulled me closer to her, smashing our faces closer.

The lift dinged when we reached our level, like a light-bulb flicking on in my head.

I pulled her away roughly, "Sorry, I can't do this." I whispered, running off to my room and closing the door tightly behind me.

It was a mistake, I kissed Emmett's little sister. I enjoyed it, and wanted more, but it was something I couldn't have. It was wrong to have.


End file.
